Eté au Terrier, été enflammé
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. 1er août 97 au Terrier. Yaoi tout mimi.


**Coucou !**

Alors, je suis en retard, mais Elrienne, ma chérie, voilà ton cadeau de Noël, un Bill Harry tout joli… Le titre est nul, désolée.

Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez, c'est le premier avec ce couple que j'écris, donc soyez indulgents…

Je rappelle, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas bien compris, que j'emprunte les persos de JKR (et non, je ne suis pas elle, je ne gagne rien dessus, c'est bête, hein ? lol !) pour écrire du yaoi. Donc, il va y avoir deux beaux mecs, et un lit (enfin… si on veut).

Tous ceux que ça choque, barrez-vous !

Tous ceux qui en bavent d'avance, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Eté au Terrier, été enflammé. **

**POV Harry**

Harry Potter n'avait pas pensé à ça quand il était venu en vacances au Terrier.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé que revoir Bill Weasley lui ferait cet effet-là.

Il avait oublié qu'il était si mignon.

Enfin, il l'avait toujours trouvé cool, avec ses cheveux longs et sa dent de serpent à l'oreille.

Mais cet été-là…

Etait-ce parce que Harry avait maintenant 17 ans… depuis hier ?

Etait-ce parce que Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay… depuis un an ?

Etait-ce parce que Bill le regardait différemment ?

Parce qu'il le regardait différemment, c'était à peu près la seule chose dont Harry était sûr dans le chaos des émotions qui lui étreignaient le cœur.

Harry savait qu'il avait grandi — enfin ! — et que grâce au Quidditch il avait sculpté son corps et puis, ses lentilles et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui allaient bien… mais…

Bill était nettement plus vieux que lui, et il n'était pas gay… quoique… finalement Harry n'en savait rien…

Mais comment savoir ? Il imaginait bien demander à Ron : dis, au fait, je crois que je me ferais bien ton frère aîné, tu sais si j'ai une chance ?

Genre… Bon, Ron savait que Harry aimait les mecs, mais il le considérait comme faisant partie de la famille, et il y avait de la marge entre savoir que Harry aimait les mecs et savoir que Harry craquait pour son frère…

Merlin, que faire ?

**POV Bill**

Là, Bill était mal barré…

Flasher sur le meilleur pote de son petit frère, il ne voyait pas pire scénario…

Mais Harry était devenu si beau… Il l'avait à peine reconnu.

Et ses yeux ! Merlin, ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des yeux aussi magnifiques…

Et quand il l'avait vu dans le jardin torse nu… Rien que d'y repenser… cette peau couleur de miel… ces muscles si bien dessinés…

Méchant Bill, vilain Bill !

En plus, Harry n'était pas gay… quoique… finalement Bill n'en savait rien…

Mais comment savoir ? Il imaginait bien demander à Ron : dis, au fait, je crois que je me ferais bien ton meilleur ami, tu sais si j'ai une chance ?

Genre… Bon, Ron savait que Bill aimait les mecs, mais il y avait de la marge entre savoir que son frère est gay et savoir qu'il craque sur votre meilleur ami…

Merlin, que faire ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gred : Ishtar, je crois que c'est le moment qu'on intervienne, non ?

Forge : Allez, dit oui !

Ishtar : Bon, d'accord, mais s'il vous plaît, les mecs, du tact et de la délicatesse… (t'es contente Elrienne, il y a même les jumeaux ! lol !)

Gred : Menfin, pour qui tu nous prend ?

Ishtar : Vous voulez vraiment une réponse ?

Forge : T'inquiète, on t'aime, alors on va faire un effort…

Ishtar : Pourquoi est-ce que je suis pas rassurée ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**POV Harry**

Je suis pas rassuré, moi.

Pourquoi les jumeaux me regardent comme ça ? Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé récemment ? Voyons voir… Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils auraient pu piéger…

Merlin… Ils commencent à me foutre les boules…

**POV Bill **

Je suis pas rassuré, moi.

Pourquoi les jumeaux me regardent comme ça ?

Merlin, la dernière fois qu'ils m'ont regardé comme ça… Oh Merlin….

Génial, ils ont réussi à me foutre les boules…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ishtar : Les mecs… j'avais dit du tact et de la délicatesse… Et là, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu mal barré…

Forge : Meuh non…

Gred : C'est quoi ce regard à la Snape (désolée Elrienne, j'ai pas pu résister… lol !)… Bon, d'accord, on va faire un effort, promis…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**POV Harry**

— « Harry, je peux te dire un mot ? »

Oh là là… C'est trop tard pour me cacher ?

— « Oui, Fred ? »

— « Je ne sais pas très bien comment te dire ça, mais… Bon, je me lance… J'ai appris que tu étais gay… »

Merlin ! On ne rougit pas, Harry, on ne rougit pas… Je vais tuer Ron ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !

— « …et je voulais juste te dire que… »

Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Il ne va pas me faire pas des avances quand même !

— « …je te comprends parce que tu sais, un de mes frères l'est aussi… »

Ouf ! Attends… Un de ses frères ? Lequel, LEQUEL ?

— « …alors, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que ça change quelque chose pour moi. »

Salaud ! Tu vas me dire lequel de tes frères est gay ? Je sais que c'est pas Ron, plus hétéro que lui, c'est pas possible… Mais rien ne dit que c'est Bill… Rêve pas tout éveillé, Harry.

— « Tu ne veux pas savoir lequel de mes frères est gay, Harry ? »

Crétin ! Tu me paieras ça, Fred, je te le promets !

— « Seulement si ça ne te gêne pas de me le dire, je ne veux pas être indiscret. »

— « Mais pas du tout, voyons. »

Alors, tu me le dis ? Oh, Fred, tu devrais te méfier ! Je vais t'étrangler dans trois, deux…

— « C'est Bill. »

Qui ? J'ai pas rêvé ? Il a dit Bill ? YOUPI ! Fred, je crois que je vais être magnanime. Tu viens de sauver ta peau, là mon pote.

Bon, Bill est gay.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Il me faut un plan…

**POV Bill**

— « Frérot, je peux te dire un mot ? »

Oh là là… J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça…

— « Oui, George ? »

— « Je voulais juste que tu saches que Harry est gay. »

Pardon ?

— « Alors fonce, mon gars ! »

Pardon ?

George, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu pensé de méchant sur toi, frangin, je t'adore !

Bon, Harry est gay.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Il me faut un plan…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ishtar : George…

George : Quoi ?

Ishtar : Prends pas cet air innocent, tu sais très bien ce que je veux te dire !

George : Tu m'as dit de permettre à Bill et à Harry de se trouver, et ben c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait !

Ishtar : Fred, t'arrêtes de rigoler, s'il te plaît ! En plus, t'as pas été hyper subtil non plus !

Fred : Je dis comme George : on a fait précisément ce que tu nous a demandé !

Ishtar : Pff… Vous êtes désespérants, vous le savez au moins ?

Gred et Forge : Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes !

Ishtar : Je suis lasse, Merlin que je suis lasse…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**POV Harry**

Allez Harry, du courage, c'est le moment où jamais !

T'es seul avec Bill…

D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre que Ron ne soit pas resté, il avait pas l'air super emballé à l'idée de faire des courses... J'ai aussi eu comme l'impression que George le poussait dans la cheminée… Enfin, comme ça, je suis seul avec Bill…

Oh Merlin !

**POV Bill**

Merci les mecs ! Avoir des jumeaux turbulents dans la famille, c'est quand même bien pratique des fois. Pauvre Ronny… Enfin, il s'en remettra… Et je suis enfin seul avec Harry… Oh Merlin !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

— « Tu veux voler un peu ? », demanda Bill.

— « Avec plaisir … Je savais pas que tu aimais ça… Tu transplanes toujours. », fit remarquer Harry.

— « Parce que voler d'Angleterre en Egypte, c'est pas de tout repos ! », rétorqua Bill en riant, « Mais en réalité, je préfère voler pour me détendre, tu vois, et pas parce que je dois aller quelque part. »

— « Je comprends très bien. Pour moi aussi voler est un réel plaisir. »

Ils allèrent chercher leurs balais, et Harry vit avec plaisir que celui de Bill, s'il ne valait pas son Eclair de Feu, pouvait tenir la distance. Il n'aurait pas à trop ralentir son vol… Et c'était vraiment génial, parce que ce qu'Harry aimait par-dessus tout, c'était la vitesse, et l'ivresse qu'elle engendrait, même s'il était sûr que Bill pouvait lui faire découvrir une autre sorte d'ivresse… Heureusement que ses joues rouges pouvaient être imputables au vent… mais bon, le balai, ça devenait inconfortable, là…

Bill admirait Harry sans réserve. Il savait, par Ron, que Harry était un attrapeur hors-pair, mais il découvrait que c'était bien plus que ça. Le jeune homme avait une grâce en vol. Comme si c'était son élément naturel. Impressionnant, et séduisant, oh combien ! D'ailleurs, le vol devenait douloureux…

Bill aperçut l'orée d'une fôret… S'arrêter à l'ombre, quelle bonne idée… Il obliqua vers le sol, heureux de voir que Harry le suivait sans rechigner.

— « Un peu de fraîcheur… Hum, c'est agréable… »

— « Oui, ça fait du bien… Sur le balai, on ne le sent pas, mais le soleil tape. »

Bill, mon gars, t'es pitoyable… Arrête de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, merde !

— « Attends, je vais rendre l'endroit un peu plus confortable… »

Et Harry admira la dextérité de son aîné qui, en un tour de main et deux ou trois sorts, avait fait apparaître un tapis moelleux et des coussins sur l'herbe, au pied d'un grand chêne. Entre ombre et lumière, cette couche improvisée était plus que tentante.

Harry et Bill s'allongèrent, regardant les fins nuages très hauts dans le ciel, et les feuilles de l'arbre qui, à l'envers, ressemblaient à une délicate dentelle, d'un vert très doux.

Puis, leurs mains se touchèrent, et ils frissonnèrent de concert.

Harry avait soudainement la bouche sèche.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, accentuer la caresse ou faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Et s'il me trouve maladroit ? Bon, je l'ai déjà fait, mais avec Draco, c'était juste comme ça, ça n'avait pas d'importance… Alors que Bill… c'est autre chose. C'est bien plus que du désir. Un coup de foudre ? Merlin ! Je sombre dans la guimauve ! Il va me trouver ridicule !

Bill n'en menait pas large.

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à empêcher sa main de rejoindre celle de Harry.

Bill, il a l'âge d'être ton petit frère ! Oui, mais il ne l'est pas… C'est du détournement de mineur ! Non, il est majeur maintenant… Il va me prendre pour un pervers… Et si je lui dis que je l'aime, il va me prendre pour un fou… Un coup de foudre… Jamais il ne le croira… Et puis, il a sans doute envie de s'éclater, pas de se caser…

Harry s'assit soudain, prêt à fondre en larmes. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, et commença à se balancer imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière. Bill s'alarma de le voir ainsi recroquevillé, la tête dans les genoux.

— « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as mal quelque part ? »

— « Au cœur. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres d'avoir laissé échapper une absurdité pareille. Qu'est-ce que Bill allait croire ?

— « Tiens. Bois ça, ça ira mieux. », dit Bill en lui tendant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Bingo ! Harry, t'es qu'un crétin !

Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Bill. Celui-ci, à la vue des yeux embués de larmes de son jeune ami, comprit — enfin ! — sa réponse.

Et toi tu lui proposes un jus de citrouille ! Bill, t'es qu'un crétin !

— « Peine de cœur ? »

— « On peut dire ça… Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé… »

— « Alors pourquoi tu es si triste ? »

— « Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

— « Et si tu lui disais ce que tu ressens, tout simplement ? »

— « Peux pas. Trop peur. », marmonna Harry en détournant les yeux.

— « On ne doit jamais avoir peur de ses sentiments, tu sais. », répliqua Bill d'une voix bizarrement changée. Harry venait de lui briser le cœur, sans même le savoir…

— « Tu suis toujours ton cœur, toi ? »

— « Tu sais ce qu'on dit : fais ce que je dis, ne fais pas ce que je fais. », répondit Bill avec un sourire triste.

— « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein ? »

— « On est pas obligé de parler remarque… »

— « Que veux-tu di… »

Harry fut interrompu de la plus charmante des manières, par des lèvres douces et pleines posées délicatement sur les siennes. Bill l'embrassait ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Le choc le laissait sans réaction, et Bill, désespéré, retira ses lèvres, en essayant de trouver comment faire oublier à Harry ce geste malencontreux. Comment avait-il pu croire que Harry, si beau, si jeune, pourrait être attiré par lui…

Mais il sentit une main sur sa nuque, qui rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Harry, qui cette fois s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer une langue qui demanda l'entrée de la bouche de Bill, qu'il lui accorda immédiatement, n'en croyant pas son bonheur.

Leur baiser fut doux et tendre, les langues exploraient tranquillement leurs bouches, avant de revenir s'entrelacer, longuement. Puis, le baiser se fit plus exigeant, plus passionné.

Harry gémit, et ce son rendit Bill fou. Il allongea Harry, et le recouvrit de son corps. Leurs mains se rejoignirent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avec force, et Bill les fit se rejoindre au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, qui se laissait faire, sans pour autant subir. Au contraire, il encourageait Bill à se montrer plus entreprenant en mordillant ses lèvres, en ondulant sous lui également… ce qui mettait les nerfs de son aîné à rude épreuve. A bout de souffle, il rompit à regret le baiser.

— « Harry, arrête, je ne vais pas pouvoir… si tu continues… »

— « Est-ce que je me plains ? Bill, j'ai envie… s'il te plaît. »

Bill se rua sur les lèvres de Harry, et voulut récupérer ses mains pour déshabiller son amant. Mais celui-ci accentua sa prise, et tout contre ses lèvres murmura :

— « Laisse-moi faire. »

Avant que Bill ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur le sens de cette phrase, il sentit un flux magique l'envelopper, et se retrouva nu, tout contre Harry aussi nu que lui.

— « Magie sans baguette, hein ? », dit-il avec un sourire.

— « C'est bien pratique dans certaines circonstances je trouve… », rétorqua Harry avec un sourire encore plus grand.

— « Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. »

Et Bill sentit Harry s'étirer, comme pour que leurs corps soient le plus en contact possible. Il se décala alors très légèrement, pour insérer une des jambes d'Harry entre les siennes, et il le sentit gémir. Bill s'appuyait un peu sur ses coudes, par peur d'écraser Harry, mais celui-ci étendit un peu plus les bras, sans lâcher les mains de Bill, et celui-ci ne put que se laisser aller de tout son poids sur son amant, qui poussa un doux soupir de satisfaction. Ils restèrent ainsi, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, écoutant le battement de leurs cœurs s'harmoniser, et c'était différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu expérimenter avant.

— « Tu sais, Harry, pour moi c'est… »

— « Chut, je sais, ton corps me l'a dit. Fais-moi l'amour maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Bill ne se fit pas prier, et, récupérant ses mains que Harry avait enfin lâchées, il entreprit de découvrir ce corps si parfait, et les endroits susceptibles de faire pousser à Harry ces gémissements dont il était déjà si friand. Le creux du genou, la hanche, et surtout la clavicule se révélèrent très efficaces.

Mais Harry en voulait plus, et il le fit savoir à son aimé en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Bill lui tendit alors une main dont Harry lécha les doigts avec application, un à un, et Bill ne put s'empêcher de feuler. Et quand il sentit Harry venir à la rencontre de son index, il sentit son sexe gonfler encore un peu plus. Losqu'il en fut à trois doigts, Harry se dégagea brutalement, et le cœur de Bill manqua un battement quand il sentit la bouche de son aimé sur son sexe.

Harry le prit en bouche, juste assez pour bien l'enduire de salive, puis se rallongea, en murmurant d'une voix rauque :

— « Je te veux. Maintenant. »

Bill tira les jambes de Harry pour les mettre sur ses épaules, et entra en lui. Harry avait un peu mal, mais il savait que cela passerait, et il ne pouvait plus attendre de sentir Bill bouger en lui. Alors, il ondula légèrement des hanches, et sentit Bill commencer en réponse un lent va et vient, qui lui arracha des soupirs, puis des gémissements, et enfin des cris.

— « Plus fort, Bill, oh plus vite, amour, encore, viens, oh viens… »

Les cris de Harry survoltait Bill. Il était si beau, les joues rouges, les yeux presque noirs… Harry se redressa d'un coup, et planta ses ongles dans le dos de Bill, comme pour se raccrocher à lui, pour ne pas sombrer sous l'afflux de plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Bill le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, sentant son sexe frotter contre son ventre, et, les mains sous les fesses de Harry, il accentua encore son rythme, les lèvres soudées à celles si gourmandes de son amant, pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Se sentant près de se rendre, il lâcha ses lèvres pour aller lui mordre le cou, juste à la jonction avec l'épaule, à cet endroit qui pour Harry était particulièrement sensible… et il le sentit se rendre dans l'étau de leurs corps. Il se laissa alors aller et se répandit, dans un râle sourd, tout au fond de lui.

Il voulut se retirer, mais Harry ne le lâchait pas. Il avait crocheté ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Et Harry murmura :

— « Ne bouge pas, je veux te sentir en moi, encore un peu. »

Bill ne répondit pas, mais l'embrassa tendrement, et n'arrêta le baiser que quand le manque d'air se fit durement ressentir. Il sentit alors Harry se détacher de lui, et, se retirant lentement, il allongea délicatement son aimé, lança sur eux deux un sort de nettoyage, et s'étendit à ses côtés.

Puis, il se tourna sur le flanc et ouvrit les bras.

Harry se nicha contre lui et sa tête au creux de son épaule, il s'endormit, en soupirant de bonheur.

Bill sentit un sourire béat étirer ses lèvres, et, sur un dernier baiser dans les cheveux de Harry, le rejoignit dans le sommeil.

Quand ils s'éveillèrent, ils se sourirent, chacun ne lisant dans les yeux de l'autre aucun regret, aucun doute, mais au contraire la même sérénité tranquille qu'il savait être dans ses yeux.

— « Je vais demander à travailler au siège central de Gringotts, sur le Chemin de Traverse. A moins que tu veuilles t'installer ailleurs qu'à Londres… »

Un sourire éclatant, des yeux verts étincelant, et un doux baiser…

A cet instant précis, Bill Weasley était sans nul doute l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et il se jura qu'il ferait tout pour que Harry ne perde plus jamais son sourire.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Elrienne, j'espère que ça t'a plu. Et à vous aussi…

Pas trop guimauve ? Si vous trouvez que si, désolée, mais la commande, c'était un Bill Harry tout mimi, avec des cœurs qui volent partout…

Une p'tite review, que je sache si je peux continuer à faire ce genre de choses (pas que ça, hein, rassurez-vous, j'ai du plus sombre qui arrive bientôt), ou si je suis pas crédible et qu'il vaut mieux que je me contente de faire du citron (nettement) moins sucré…


End file.
